Sunflower
by IrisJR
Summary: OS. " Au milieu de ce désert aride, juste le temps d'un été … " On buvait du soir au matin, sans discontinuer. On courrait dans les champs, ivres de bonheur, je cueillais des coquelicots carmins pour te les offrir, comme j'aurais aimé cueillir un baiser sur tes lèvres. On tirait sur les bouteilles qu'on avait vidées, on rigolait bien. Ouais, on rigolait bien… Label SPPS !


**Résumé : OS. « **_Au milieu de ce désert aride, juste le temps d'un été … » _On buvait du soir au matin, sans discontinuer. On courrait dans les champs, ivres de bonheur, je cueillais les coquelicots carmin pour te les offrir, comme j'aurais aimé cueillir un baiser sur tes lèvres offertes aux miennes. On tirait sur les bouteilles qu'on avait vidées, on rigolait bien. Ouais, on rigolait bien… (Label SPPS !)

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Biska, Alzack

**Genre :** Romance

Tout d'abord, je remercie _Zork_ pour m'avoir aidé ! (comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire) Doonc. Petite chose qui m'est venu d'un coup, quand je me prélassais sur mon balcon, ouais, j'ai écris le poème sous le chaud soleil d'un doux samedi. Alors, un petit truc léger, un peu nostalgique, qui casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais qui sent bon l'été, et que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire – en plus il m'a inspiré un nouvel OS… C'est un UA (genre années 50) mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Je vous conseille d'écouter :

— Tale of two sisters / Epilogue ( pour la musique )  
— Lana del Rey / Ride ( pour le clip )

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama**, le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

SUNFLOWER

Avec son pistolet à la ceinture, qui cadençait sa démarche aguicheuse, en quelques secondes, sur cette plage de Californie, son regard pourpre s'est posé sur toi. Pourquoi est-ce que qu'elle t'a regardé ? Avec tes cheveux sombres, trop longs et en bataille, ton poncho brun, ton short crème, tu n'avais rien pour plaire. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a regardé ? Tu n'en n'as aucune idée. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que ce fut la plus belle rencontre de toute ta vie… Elle s'est approchée, ses lèvres maquillées t'ont souri. Tu ne sais même plus ce que vous vous êtes dit. Vous étiez juste tous les deux, sous le chaud soleil de Juillet, deux jeunes comme on en voyait tant, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Elle a rit et tu l'as suivi, juste le temps d'un été et vous ne vous êtes plus quittés. Ouais, juste le temps d'un été, juste le temps d'un été…

_« Tu te rappelles de nos nuits d'alcool qui ne finissaient que tôt le matin ?  
Dis-moi, est-ce que ces souvenirs resteront souvenirs à jamais ?  
La vie n'est qu'une image que les images représentent, c'est ce que tu disais… »_

Vous buviez sans vous arrêter, et tu riais, elle aussi, rouges tous les deux, ivres à n'en plus pouvoir. Vos éclats de rire s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel pâle du matin, rejoignant l'éther incolore, transcendant toute tristesse, réduisant en poussière n'importe laquelle des mélancolies. La fumée âcre de ses cigarettes se courbait autour de vous, en un ballet apaisant. Elle portait ses Marlboro, à l'extrémité écarlate rendant invisibles ses traces de rouge à lèvre, jusqu'au parme argenté de sa bouche, puis, sans un mot, elle te la faisait passer. Vos doigts se frôlaient. Et pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as pris cette cigarette pour femme entre tes lèvres. Ouais, juste un baiser indirect… Vous étiez entourés par cette fumée onirique qui s'envolait dans le ciel, accompagnant vos éclats de voix.

Ses cheveux verts cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudées, tressautant à chacun de ses rires, comme le feuillage luxuriant d'un jeune arbre. Et tu aurais voulu passer tes mains dedans, les caresser, t'enivrer de leur parfum, chaud, gorgé de rayons du soleil. Tu étais timide, pas elle, et vous étiez heureux, sous les cieux orangés encore emplit d'étoiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Jamais vous ne pensiez que cet instant ne serait plus qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autre, vous vous illusionniez, tu ne rêvais que d'elle, cette fille si vive que tu avais rencontrée. Juste le temps d'un été, sur le sable brûlant de Californie, les soirées au coin du feu, sous le regard bienveillant des astres opalescents… Et tu aurais voulu capturer chacune des images de cet été enchanteur, où tu as laissé ton cœur et une partie de ton âme. Ouais, tu aurais voulu rester avec cette petite fleur d'été et cueillir d'un baiser chacun de ses pétales…

_« Si je pars à l'autre bout du monde, et toi te l'autre  
Crois-tu que nous nous retrouverons un jour ?  
Si la terre était plate, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés… »_

Et pas un instant vous ne pensiez à la séparation, à cet écartèlement malsain, toi qui rentrerais polluer ton cœur aux Queens et elle qui s'en irait rejoindre son pays de sable. Non, jamais le départ diabolique ne vous a effleuré l'esprit… Tu as perdu ton regard et tes pensées sur sa peau dorée comme un biscuit, cette chair satinée où tu aurais voulu passer tes lèvres, afin de la croquer. Son odeur de piment, ses lèvres fruitées. Ouais, tu aurais voulu la dévorer, la garder juste pour toi. Afin de ne jamais oublier la saveur exquise de cette fragrance _caliente_, qui te faisait frissonner. « Carpe diem » elle disait, cueille l'instant, jouis du moment présent… Parce que « On est si bien ensemble » elle soupirait avec délice de sa petite voix veloutée, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Ouais, vous étiez si bien ensemble…

Chaque jour, vous riez à n'en plus pouvoir, blotties l'un contre l'autre, sans penser au lendemain, le regard lointain et rêveur, et tu aurais voulu cueillir un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, profiter de chaque seconde avec elle. Et sans penser à cette séparation que tu regretterais, tu n'as pas déposé ton amour sur le parme sucré de sa bouche. Tu te disais, plus tard, peut-être, tu l'embrasserais très fort avant de partir. Ouais, tu l'aurais embrassé très fort avant de partir, tu lui aurais dit que c'était bien elle la plus jolie, la plus forte et la plus belle… Vous chantiez au coin de feu, avec ces cadavres de bouteilles échoués à vos pieds, et même leur verre froid contre votre peau ne pouvait geler votre corps. Vous étiez embrasés, vous étiez heureux. Vous étiez amoureux.

_« Pourtant, au-delà de l'été, j'aimerais m'accrocher à cet espoir  
Parmi les miracles du monde, j'aimerais te revoir enfin…  
Te dire ce que cette nuit moite de Juillet je n'ai pas osé prononcer »_

Sans jamais un « Je t'aime » vous avez passé l'été, rêvant chacun de votre côté à continuer un bout de chemin ensemble. Espérant peut-être fuir la réalité et rester sur le sable mordoré de la plage, à regarder l'orage éclater, les vagues de l'océan Pacifique se déchainer et la pluie diluvienne frapper vos corps entrelacés qui n'en formaient plus qu'un. Ouais, tu aurais voulu continuer à danser sur le sable trempé, écouter le ciel gronder, la voir tressauter et pouvoir l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'un éclair pourfendait le ciel… Tu aurais souhaité l'emmener braver les vagues, la serrer fort dans l'écume grise de la mer, lui hurler que tu l'aimes. Pourtant la nuit est tombée, et l'orage s'est stoppé. Les vagues ont continué à s'écraser contre la digue, venant mourir sur le sable glacé de la nuit, au même rythme que les pulsations effrénées de ton cœur. Ce cœur qui ne battait plus que pour elle…

L'atmosphère moite de la fin du jour s'est déposée sur vos corps à moitié dénudés, et une fois encore, tu t'es dis « demain peut-être, je lui dévoilerai mon secret » Alors sans un mot, main dans la main, les paupières fermées sur ses yeux de dessin animé, les tiens ouverts sur l'immensité du ciel nocturne, vous avez laissé passé la nuit. Les ténèbres ont tout englouti, vos rêves du temps de l'été, vos visages ensommeillés. Le temps a filé, glissant sur vos peaux humides de pluie. Et tu t'es endormie, ses doigts graciles dans les tiens, ta main enfouie dans le sable, ses cheveux doux comme ceux d'une sirène contre ton épaule. Ouais, doux comme ceux d'une sirène… Et toujours près de vous, son chapeau rouge, cramoisi comme ses lèvres au goût de cerise, et l'épave d'une bouteille. Ouais, l'épave d'une bouteille…

_« Et sans toi, je flétris comme une fleur sans eau  
Mon corps se dessèche jusqu'à revêtir les couleurs d'une chrysalide  
Qui attend ton retour pour déplier ses ailes, un matin de cet bel été… »_

Et maintenant quoi ? Tu aimerais tant revenir à ce temps là, quand vous étiez encore ensemble… La vie est trop morne sans elle, le ciel est gris lorsqu'elle ne l'éclaire pas. Ton monde est dépourvu de ses couleurs. Vous vous êtes quittés sans un « je t'aime » sans un baiser. Vous vous êtes juste approchés l'un de l'autre, vous avez humé les effluves acre de le l'alcool qui vous collaient à la peau, vous avez partagé une dernière cigarette. Vous vous êtes regardés. Un sourire fade s'est dessiné sur vos lèvres respectives. Vous vous êtes dit au revoir. A bientôt. Vous vous êtes promis de vous revoir. Mais qui peut bien y croire ? Vous n'y croyiez pas. Tu n'y crois toujours pas. Vous vous êtes offerts du rêve une dernière fois, pour éviter de pleurer. Pour ne pas faire face à l'inéluctable vérité.

Ouais, dans le crépuscule vous vous êtes quittés, tandis que le rougeoiement à l'horizon s'intensifiait, cette chimère que l'on ne peut pas atteindre. Vos retrouvailles, comme cette chimère, est un songe utopique qui n'existe pas. Et qui n'existera jamais. Tu regardes le ciel, ce ciel qui pleuvine, collé à ta fenêtre. Il est trop gris. La pluie est laide quand elle n'est pas là pour l'observer avec toi. Tu fumes à présent, toujours les mêmes Marlboro, comme si l'odeur pouvait la faire revenir. Mais même le tabac, sans elle, n'a plus le même goût. Il n'a plus la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres. Elle ne reviendra pas. Il est loin le temps de l'été, tu ne peux le rattraper, le sable sous ton corps et les courses infernales dans la terre ocre de la Californie… Ton corps s'affaisse de tristesse sans elle, tu t'ennuies. Et tu regrettes. Ouais, tu regrettes…

_« Quand le soleil aveuglant tapait fort sur nos têtes, collée l'une à l'autre  
Nos joues si proches, tes lèvres charnues presque sur les miennes  
Je ne rougissais pas de chaleur, juste parce que tu étais si belle… »_

Quand vous écoutiez toute la journée la radio, les chanteurs de cette époque-là, assis côte à côte sur la plage lumineuse. Les yeux fermés, avec sa petite robe noire et son bandana autour du coup, son chapeau carmin comme ses lèvres posé plus loin, ses pieds aux ongles vernis enfouis dans le sable… Puis le soir, entre deux bouteilles de bière vous dansiez le Rockabilly, le diable dans le corps et l'amour dans le cœur, ouais, vous étiez trop près l'un de l'autre, attirés comme deux aimants. Deux aimants qui, à la fin de l'été, partiraient, incapables de se retrouver, à trois-mille-neuf-cent et quelque kilomètre l'un de l'autre. Ouais, vous étiez trop près, vous étiez écarlates d'enivrement, d'amour sûrement. Elle était si belle, avec ses yeux aubergine qui se posaient sur toi, ses courbes délicates qui se mouvaient en une danse sensuelle près de ton corps. Sa peau diaphane, bronzée de soleil contre la tienne. Elle était si près. Ouais, si près… Et tu ne l'as pas embrassée.

_« Au milieu de ce désert aride, juste le temps d'un été  
Nous courrions dans les champs de coquelicots, rouges comme tes lèvres  
Nous montions à cheval, nous tirions sur ces bouteilles vides, riant… »_

Et cette journée-là… Vous l'avez passée sur la route, dans une voiture toute déglinguée, une Cadillac Eldorado qui appartenait à son frère, tu te souviens. Ouais, huit heures de route, partis sur un coup de tête… Vous rigoliez comme des petits fous, les cheveux au vent, roulant à cent à l'heure, au milieu de ce désert aride, jusqu'à arriver au grand canyon. Vous y êtes parvenus au crépuscule, lorsque le soleil a embrasé la terre rougeâtre du paysage. Vous aviez atteint le bout du monde, le plus bel endroit connu sur terre. Votre petit jardin secret, votre nid d'amour. Vous vous êtes regardés, vous vous êtes souris. Vous avez passé la nuit à la belle étoile, dormant dans la voiture décapotable. Vos vœux de bonheur ont tenté de s'envoler dans le ciel, peut-être, pour se graver à tout jamais dans l'opalescence des étoiles, partant tinter joyeusement, tels des grelots, avec les astres entrelacés de la nuit.

L'éclat de la lune luisait dans ses yeux. Autour de vous, l'immensité du canyon, l'infime rêve perdu quelque part dans l'espace-temps. La plus belle nuit, sûrement. Pendant les jours suivants, comme des cow-boys à la ruée vers l'or, vous avez galopé. Tu sentais le vent frais contre tes joues, tu avais l'impression d'être fort, tu allais vite. Tu étais libre, avec elle, tu te berçais d'une chimère trop douce. Vous voyiez défiler, sur les terres rouges du grand canyon, le temps qui, pensiez-vous, ne pouvait vous rattraper. Tu aimais ce paysage de l'ouest, si charmant à tes yeux. Elle, elle avait l'habitude, ayant vécu près de la Cordillère des Andes toute sa jeunesse. Le parfum exquis du bonheur emplissait tes narines, et le goût de l'aventure picotait ton palais. Entre deux épiques chevauchées, vous buviez, fumiez et ensuite, vous tiriez sur les bouteilles vides. Elles se fracassaient, soulevant des nuages épais de poussière… C'était bien elle, la plus belle des tireuses. Ta petite fleur sauvage…

Ouais, vous tiriez comme si vous étiez les héros intemporels d'un western, les Calamity Jane et Billy the Kid d'un autre temps. Les armes à feu, ça te connaissait, étant originaire du Texas, où il faut savoir tirer pour survivre. Et elle, qui avait quitté son Chili adoré le temps d'un été, visait comme personne. La senteur de la poudre et le bruit des détonations qui emplissaient l'air, les brisures des bouteilles de bière qui gisaient sur le sol poussiéreux, reflétant les rayons exacerbés du soleil, brillant comme des émeraudes sous l'astre brûlant. « Pan-pan » et elle rechargeait son pistolet, ses gestes étaient gracieux, presque séducteurs. Elle te tendait l'arme et tu t'approchais d'elle, lui prenant des mains et en lui donnant à la place une autre bouteille d'alcool. Tu aurais aimé jeter tous ces objets inutiles, déchirer ses vêtements superflus et l'aimer tout le jour et toute la nuit. L'aimer pour toute la vie.

Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu tirais. Vous riez. Et le temps est passé. Vous ne pouviez vous y soustraire. Revenus en Californie, vous courriez, fous de bonheur, dans les champs de coquelicots. Leurs pétales carmin chatouillaient vos jambes dénudées, doucement, tendrement. Vous vous étendiez, près l'un de l'autre, et regardiez le ciel indigo. Le reflet azur, l'immensité du monde qui vous séparerait mais qui vous rapprocherez en même temps. Ouais, juste le ciel… Et les nuages qui dansaient dans ce paradis lumineux, poussés par le vent, mutin et invisible. Tu aurais aimé qu'elle pose ses lèvres couleur de l'amour sur les tiennes, ouais, les lèvres de cette petite fleur d'été. Cette petite fleur d'été, fugace et éphémère… Ouais, fugace et éphémère…

Juillet touchait à sa fin et tu te souvenais des nuits d'alcool, des bains de minuit, des chevauchés dans l'Arizona, du fracas des tirs. De l'odeur de ses cigarettes. Et le vert de ses cheveux semblable aux bouteilles de bière. Et sa bouche satinée comme les coquelicots fleuris. Sans savoir que tous ces rêves, décousus entre eux, ce monde onirique, ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Une vague représentation de la réalité. Une image parmi tant d'autre. Car vous deviez vous quitter, pas de téléphone, pas de lettres. Un au revoir au crépuscule, l'espoir déjà mort d'une nouvelle rencontre. Et maintenant, juste la pluie insipide qui fouette ton monde sans goût. Et comme tu regrettes, ouais, comme tu regrettes la saveur inconnue de ses lèvres… Tu n'as rien, juste quelques souvenirs. Quelques souvenirs et vos noms, gravés dans l'immensité du ciel de l'Arizona. Alzack et Bisca.

_« Juste le temps d'un été, juste le temps de t'aimer. »_


End file.
